In chemistry class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $4$. If there are $8$ boys, how many girls are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $6$ girls to $4$ boys means that there is a group of $6$ girls for every group of $4$ boys. If there are $8$ boys, then there are $2$ groups of $4$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $6:4$ , there must be $2$ groups of $6$ girls each. There is a total of $12$ girls in chemistry class.